nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest 4
Azerbaijan took part in the fourth edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in the host city of Gothenburg, Sweden. The country was represented by Nikki Jamal with the song "Həyacanın Yaşı Yoxdur". The entry was selected via an internal selection by AzTV (Azerbaijan TV). Background Further information: Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest Azerbaijan debuted in the third edition of the North Vision Song Contest under the Azerbaijani national broadcaster AzTV. AzTV decided to participate in the contest due to the popularity of music competitions within the country. Despite a poor result in their debut at the contest, AzTV decided to continue Azerbaijan's participation in the North Vision Song Contest due to high viewing figures and popularity amongst the public. Before North Vision AzTV confirmed Azerbaijan's participation in the fourth edition of the North Vision Song Contest on the 11th July. Once again, AzTV decided to internally select an artist and song. The Azerbaijani act was revealed on Monday 29th July. The artist that was chosen to represent Azerbaijan in the fourth edition of the North Vision Song Contest was Nikki Jamal. AzTV decided to select Nikki Jamal as they hoped that by selecting a former Eurovision artist to represent Azerbaijan in the next edition of the contest, the audience will have a stronger connection with the artist and will therefore give Azerbaijan a better chance of qualifying to the Grand Final. On the same day, it was announced that Nikki Jamal would participate with the song "Həyacanın Yaşı Yoxdur" in the fourth edition of the competition, however there was some confusion later that day due to confusion regarding the competition rules; If one chooses an artist internally, they cannot reveal their song immediately. However after a discussion with the head of the NBU, it was decided that the Azerbaijani entry had been accepted and would therefore still be eligible to enter the North Vision Song Contest. 'Promotion' On Wednesday 31st July, AzTV announced that Nikki Jamal would be taking part in a small European tour to help promote the Azerbaijani entry. She visited a total of 8 countries; Azerbaijan, Turkey, Greece, Romania, Ukraine, Russia, Norway & Sweden. On Sunday 4th August, AzTV confirmed that Nikki Jamal would take part in the fourth edition of NViC in the host city of Copenhagen, Denmark. At North Vision It was announced a few weeks after her promotional tour that Nikki would be the 13th country to perform in the second semi-final, much to Nikki's and AzTV's delight. At the second semi-final on the 23rd August, Nikki received a positive crowd response following her live performance where it was later revealed that herself and Azerbaijan has qualified to the Grand Final. This made Azerbaijan the first ever Caucasus country to qualify in the competition's history. During the running order draw shortly afterwards, it was revealed that Azerbaijan would perform in 19th position in the Grand Final. Nikki once again received a great reaction from the crowd during her performance at the Grand Final on the 31st August. As the results were announced, it was revealed Azerbaijan managed to receive a top ten placing, ending in 10th position with a total of 128 points. Shortly after the final results were announced, the semi-final results were released, revealing that Azerbaijan finished in 3rd place in semi-final 2 with a total of 99 points. Nikki went on to release a statement following the North Vision Song Contest results: I'm so happy with the results! Third in the semi-final and 10th in the final! I'd like to thank everyone who managed to pick up the phone and vote for me. Who knows; maybe you'll see me again in the North Vision Song Contest sometime in the future! 'Points awarded at the contest' Semi-final 2 votes Final votes 'Spokesperson' For the fourth edition of the North Vision Song Contest, it was revealed by AzTV that Mina Sovetski, an Azerbaijani singer, would present the final Azerbaijani votes at the contest. See also *Azerbaijan at the North Vision Song Contest *North Vision Song Contest 4 Category:NVSC 4 countries